forgottenrealmsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:Plano/doc
This template is for use in any article about one of the planes of existence in the Forgotten Realms multiverse. All parameters except name are optional and if unspecified they will not appear. The template has been expanded to separate the three cosmologies into their own tabs in the info box. Parameters are grouped by a suffix: * '-GW' pertains to the Great Wheel cosmology used in 1 , 2 , 3 , and 5 editions. * '-WA' pertains to the World Axis cosmology used in 4 edition. * '-WT' pertains to the World Tree cosmology used in FR 3.0–3.5 editions. For each cosmology, please chose a type from the list shown below in the Parameters section. For example, the Demonweb Pits was a layer in the Abyss in the Great Wheel cosmology, so type-GW = Layer, but in the World Axis model, it was a Fiendish Plane, so type-WA = Fiendish Plane. Uso | tipo-GR = Reino | tendência-GR = | local-GR = Ysgard | refs-GR = | tipo-EM = Domínio Astral | tendência-EM = Bom | local-EM = Plano Astral | artigo-EM = o | refs-EM = | tipo-AM = Plano Celestial | morfologia-AM = Alterable (realms were divinely morphic) | tendência-AM = Mildly good-aligned and mildly chaos-aligned | fé-AM = Mild | refs-AM = | habitantes = yes | divindades = yes | locais = yes | organizaçõs = yes | artigo = os }} An example is shown to the right. | tipo-GR = Reino | forma-tamanho-GR = | gravidade-GR = | tempo-GR = | morfologia-GR = | elemento-energia-GR = | tendência-GR = | magia-GR = | camadas-GR = | camada-número-GR = | local-GR = Ysgard | artigo-GR = | refs-GR = | tipo-EM = Domínio Astral | forma-tamanho-EM = | gravidade-EM = | mutabilidade-EM = | elemento-energia-EM = | tendência-EM = Bom | magia-EM = | camadas-EM = | camada-número-EM = | local-EM = Plano Astral | artigo-EM = o | refs-EM = | tipo-AM = Plano Celestial | forma-tamanho-AM = | gravidade-AM = | tempo-AM = | morfologia-AM = Alterable (realms were divinely morphic) | elemento-energia-AM = | tendência-AM = Mildly good-aligned and mildly chaos-aligned | magia-AM = | fé-AM = Mild | camadas-AM = | camada-número-AM = | local-AM = | artigo-AM = | refs-AM = | habitantes = yes | divindades = yes | locais = yes | organizaçõs = yes | assentamentos = yes | artigo = os | nocat = true }} Parameters ; image : Optional. Usually an image depicting the environment of the plane. Just specify the file name. The image will be resized to fit the infobox. For backward compatibility, and tags should still work. ; caption : Optional. A description of the image, if present. This field will be italicized for you. ; name : Required. The common name for the plane. ; othernames : Optional. Other names, perhaps former names, for this plane. ; demonym : Optional. What are the inhabitants of this plane collectively called? ; natives : Optional. Creatures whose natural habitats are found on this plane. ; languages : Optional. The primary language(s) spoken on this plane. ; fork-material : Optional. Not shown above. Some planes could be reached using the plane shift spell, requiring one or more tuning forks made from various materials. You may put the material here, with or without a link. ; fork-note : Optional. Not shown above. A tuning fork chimes at a particular note represented by the letters A–G and an optional sharp (♯) or flat (♭) accidental. You may specify accidentals by using either the hash mark (#) or a lower-case B (b), or the words sharp or flat. Examples: "A-flat", "Ab", "f sharp" and "F#" should all render properly. Requires fork-material. ; fork-chord : Optional. Not shown above. If more than one tuning fork is required, then the fork-note becomes the base note of a chord, modified by either major, minor, or perhaps other chord types. Requires fork-material. Traits ; type-GW : Optional. Great Wheel choices are: Inner Plane, Outer Plane, Energy Plane, Parallel Plane, Material Plane, Anomalous Plane, and Transitive Plane. Other valid choices are: Demiplane, Realm, Divine Realm, Layer, and Unknown. ; shape-size-GW : Optional. Planes come in many different forms. If the plane has layers, indicate how many here. Other possible values include Finite, Infinite, Self-Contained, and many other descriptive terms as appropriate. Example: 7 infinite layers. ; gravity-GW : Optional. Gravity sometimes operates differently on a plane. Possible values include Normal, Light, Heavy, None, Objective Directional, and Subjective Directional. ; time-GW : Optional. Time sometimes flows differently on a plane. Possible values include Normal, Flowing, Erratic, and Timeless. If it's "Normal", you can leave this blank. ; morphic-GW : Optional. An indication of how malleable or rigid the matter is that forms planar features. Possible values include Alterable, Static, Highly, Magically, Divinely, and even Sentient. ; element-energy-GW : Optional. Some planes are influenced by the elements or made up almost entirely of a particular element. These are said to be "Dominant" for that element. Possible values include Air-Dominant, Earth-Dominant, Fire-Dominant, Water-Dominant, Negative-Dominant, and Positive-Dominant with either a minor or major degree of influence. ; alignment-GW : Optional. Some planes have an alignment which tends to produce and attract creatures of that alignment. Please use the for Great Wheel planes. ; magical-GW : Optional. On some planes, magic works differently than on the Prime Material Plane. Possible values include Normal, Wild, Enhanced, Impeded, Limited, and Dead (for a no-magic zone). ; layers-GW : Optional. If there is a short list of layer names, you can add them here in a comma-separated list or use tags. Not for the Abyss. ; layer-number-GW : Optional. If type-GW is "Layer", and you know the layer's number, put it here as an integer. ; location-GW : Optional. If this location is contained in something else, indicate it here. Examples: to get a subheading that says "66th layer of the Abyss", set type-GW to "Layer", layer-number-GW to "66", and location-GW to "the Abyss". ; refs-GW : Optional. You may place tags here so they don't clutter up the infobox. ; faith trait : Optional. Deities that reside on a plane often influence the social atmosphere for visitors to a plane. Possible values include None, Mildly Faith-aligned, Strongly Faith-aligned, and the name or names of the deities involved. Navigation Links Links to categories pertaining to the plane can be added to the bottom of the infobox using the following parameters. ; inhabitants : Optional. Setting this to anything (typically "yes") will automatically generate a link to the category Category:Inhabitants of . ; deities: Optional. Setting this to anything (typically "yes") will automatically generate a link to the category intersection of Category:Inhabitants of and Category:Deities. ; locations: Optional. Setting this to anything (typically "yes") will automatically generate a link to the category Category:Locations in . ; organizations : Optional. Setting this to anything (typically "yes") will automatically generate a link to the category Category:Organizations in . ; settlements : Optional. Setting this to anything (typically "yes") will automatically generate a link to the category Category:Settlements in . ; useon : Optional. Uses "on" instead of "in" when generating categories for locations, organizations, or settlements, i.e., Category:Settlements on Mount Celestia rather than Category:Settlements in Mount Celestia ; usethe : Optional. Adds the word "the" before the page name when generating any of the category links, i.e., Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss rather than Category:Inhabitants of Abyss ; linkname : Optional (not shown above). If the name is different than the one used in the categories, you can specify the correct category name here. For example, "Locations in Ysgard (layer)" instead of "Locations in Ysgard". Category:Template documentation References